Ghost Whisperer
by LanaandLara
Summary: Eli James despues de conocer a Melinda Gordon en su classe entra una chica nueva, él es el unico que no la conoce ya que sus amigos la conocen. En sus aventuras Eli conoce su poder y se enamora de ella pero alguien no lo va a permitir
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Whisperer

1 CONOCIENDO A CONOCIDOS.

A Eli James le encantaba explicar daba igual que los alumnos se aburriesen y nunca explicaba lo mismo por si alguien se durmiese. Igual que siempre nadie le hacia preguntas pero ese día una chica le hizo una pregunta sobre el tema; Las terapias.

-¿Qué terapia hay que hacer si el paciente dice que ve cosas…?

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-Pregunto Eli, no sabia como se llamaba la chica.

-Fantasmas por ejemplo…

-Pues ahora no es muy común que pase eso asique no se me ocurre ninguna terapia-Dijo Eli, en realidad no sabia que decir.

-Se perfectamente que sabe muchas.

-¿Y como sabe que se muchas?

-Yo le digo como puedo hacerlo si me dice alguna terapia.

Eli se libero de todo eso cuando sonó el timbre. Se fue a la tienda de antigüedades, allí estaban Melinda, Delia y Ned.

-¿Nos acompañas a llevarle estas cajas a Amelia Deiner?

-Si, seguro que allí no me matan con preguntas-Dijo. Se fueron a una casa, en el jardín estaba una mujer de castaño oscuro.

-Aquí tienes las cajas-Dijo Melinda a la mujer-¿Para que las necesitas?

-Mi hija se va a mudar-Dijo Amelia-¿Sabes Eli? Mi hija va a tu Universidad.

-Pues no debe de ir a mi clase porque todos se aburren-Dijo Eli.

Amelia hacia tiempo que conocía a Melinda, sabia que veía fantasmas, también conocía a Ned, Delia, Jim, Rick y a Eli y sabía que él podía ver fantasmas. Amelia salió un momento a la calle. Volvió y a su lado una chica de pelo marrón casi negro, llevaba dos trenzas, gafas, aparatos y un sobre en las manos.

-Encantado de conocer a su hija-Dijo Eli.

-Ella no es mi hija, es la vecina.

-Señora Deiner me dieron esto para usted por error –Dijo la chica y se marcho.

-¿Pues quien es su hija?-Pregunto Eli.

-Yo soy su hija-Dijo una chica que salió de detrás de la espalda de Amelia-Me llamo Lizy.

-Eres la chica de esta mañana-Dijo Eli.

-Hola Lizy-Saludo Delia.

-Hola Delia, Melinda y Ned.

-¿La conocéis?-Pregunto Eli.

-Desde hace mucho-Dijo Melinda.

-Hola profesor-Dijo Lizy.

-¿Para que tantas preguntas?

-Para nada-Dijo Lizy-Ya sé que existen y sé que Melinda ve fantasmas.

-¿Esas preguntas solo para distraerte?

-Si…


	2. Fiesta o Cita

Una cosa, aquí y en el siguiente capitulo saldrán dos personajes Jack Skeiner y en el siguiente Sally Flinein, hacen referencia a la Jack Skellington y Sally Flinkenstein o RogDoll de Nightmare before Christmas de Tim Burton.

GHOST WHISPERER

2 FIESTA O CITA.

En clase Eli estaba explicando. Lizy que parecía estar atenta recordaba todo lo que había pasado antes de que Rick Payne se marchara hasta que Ned que se sentaba a su lado le paso un papel ponía ´´_**LEE**_`` en el papel ponía ´´_**SEGURO QUE AHORA TE ABURRES PERO NO LO HARAS EN MI FIESTA HOY VIERNES A LAS SEIS Y MEDIA, VUESTRO COMPAÑERO JACK SKEINER. PASA EL PAPEL AL QUE ESTA A TU LADO**_`` Lizy paso la nota a la compañera que tenia al lado. Sonó el timbre y todos fueron al campus, allí comenzaron a hablar sobre la fiesta.

-¿No creéis que es uno de los chicos mas guapos de la clase?-Dijo Amber McCollin, que era una chica muy presumida.

-No se-Dijo Alison Bierner que era un poco marimacho-¿Tu que piensas Liz?

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme un momento-Dijo Lizy y se marcho corriendo. Casi choco con Jack.

-Espero que mi buena amiga vaya a la fiesta-Dijo Jack.

-Es muy posible que vaya-Dijo Lizy y volvió a correr. Llego a la clase donde allí estaba Eli.

-¿Quería algo?-Pregunto Lizy.

-No, no te he llamado.

-Ah vale, pues adiós-Dijo Lizy.

-Un momento…-Dijo Eli-Tal vez te apetecería tomar n café conmigo hoy a las seis y media para conocernos mejor

-Hoy… Alas seis… y media…

-Bueno si tienes otros planes no pasa nada.

-No no… Si que vendré…

-Vale…

Hay madrePensó Lizy. Las clases terminaron y Lizy no sabia se quedar con Eli o ir a la fiesta de su amigo.

-Jack no podre venir a la fiesta…-Dijo Lizy.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo que… Que… Tengo que ayudar a mi madre en su trabajo.

-Pues otra vez será ¿Ok?

Lizy sonrió-Ok.

En casa, Lizy estaba en su habitación.

-¿Hija con quien vas a tener la cita?-Pregunto Amelia.

-Mama por decima vez… ¡NO ES UNA CITA!

-Vale hija…

-Además nadie en ninguna cita iría con ropa informal, voy vestida igual que siempre.

Unos minutos después Lizy se encontró a Eli.

-Vaya has venido-Dijo Eli.

-Como no…

-Hay dios es Zoe-Dijo Eli.

-¿Zoe?

-Es una amiga… Bueno…

-Te gusta ¿no?

-Es una buena amiga…

-Vale…

-Hola Eli-Dijo Zoe.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Zoe a Lizy.

-Soy Lizy Deiner


End file.
